Ninjago: Missing Two (Another Possession Alternate Ending)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: (Episode 50, Kingdom Come) What if when Kai and Morro faced off, something changed? Now, the ninja are down by two, both Lloyd and can't find Kai anywhere. Time is running out. Can Kai help Lloyd escape Morro's possession? Will the others find their lost brothers and stop Morro once and forall? Or will they be too late, and lose not only Ninjago, but lose a brother to the Ghosts?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm back with a new story. So I was looking at my alternate endings and I notice my first one was more of a way to introduce my OC, Ali into the world of Fanfiction. I decided, instead of doing a season 2 or 3 alternate ending, I would make a new season 5 alternate ending. Also because I already have the Overlord in my Elementalist and I don't want to mix the two up and it ending up not making sense. For anyone who is worried I won't make a season 2 and 3 alternate Ending, don't worry, I will once Elementalists is done. That way, I won't have any confusions. Until then, I hope you enjoy another alternate ending for season 5, Possession!**_

Racing down the mountainside, the ninja chased after Morro. Nya, Ronin, Sensei and Misako watched from the Bounty.

"Morro has the sword of sanctuary," Misako asked.

"We know what Morro wants with the tomb," Kai said through his headset. "He's after a crystal that can release the preeminent to curse the 16 realms."

"Then we must work together to make sure that doesn't happen," Sensei told everyone. "Nya, get us into the action."  
Sensei and MIsako walked towards the deck and Nya turned to Ronin.

"You heard what he said," she told him.

"Why do you all run towards the action?" Ronin asked, confused. "We should be running away!"  
Ronin gave up when he realized no one was listening and the Bounty took off. The ninja, still after Morro, jumped over a small slope on the mountain, following. The Bounty flew over them, and they ducked with how close they got. Nya jumped on a canon, loaded with water balloons, aiming at them.

"Let's see how you like these water balloons," she said.

Then she fired at the ghosts. Morro and the other two ghost jumped back and out of the way, and the balloon hit Jay;s uncontrollable sled, causing him to jump up.

"Hey! Watch it!" he shouted at Nya.

"Sorry!" she replied.

She loaded another one as Goultar snuck up on her. As she was about to climb back on, he attacked her. She jumped and ducked under the swings of his scythe. Then the Soul Archer fired an arrow from the boat on the mountain. Nya looked at it, but couldn't run from it with Goultar swinging at her. When it was about to hit, an aeroblade collided with it, and returned to Ronin.

"Great job, Ronin," Nya said worriedly. "But who's flying the ship?"  
"That would be me, I guess," he replied.

He stumbled, jumping back behind the wheel. He managed to pull the Bounty backup before it crashed into the mountain side. Nya continued to fight Goultar, pushing him towards the edge of the deck. Goultar glance behind him. He laughed then jumped over the side, falling and landing on Morro's boat below. He landed with a thump, sending the boat up from the weight and slowing it down.

"You big oaf!" Morro shouted. "How are you slowing us down!? You're a ghost!"  
"Goultar likes puff potsticker," he replied, rubbing his belly.

Meanwhile, the Bounty's Anchor dropped near the ninja, Sensei Wu holding onto it.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

Zane jumped on, followed by Cole then Jay. Kai jumped over another slope, waving them away.

"Go, I can catch them," he said.

Then the anchor lifted up again, bringing the others with it. Kai chased after the ghosts, not giving up. He pulled out his aeroblade, aiming to take them out. Morro saw this in the sword.

"Watch out!" he warned the other ghosts.

Morro turned, watching as Kai released it. He shot it right up the middle of their boat, Morro's three ghost friends falling overboard. Morro ducked under, barely missing it as it collided hard with the staff of the boat, knocking it over. The aeroblade returned to Kai as he slid up the side.

"You again," Morro said, both words filled with hatred.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Kai replied, trying to be funny.

Kai threw his blade again, Morro leaned under and then fired a gust of wind back at Kai. Kai started losing his balance, but grabbed the sail of the boat at the last second. He flipped it over, landing on the boat as his blade returned to him. Morro growled in anger.

"No," Jay said on the Bounty as they disappeared around a corner.

Everyone looked around for their brother.

"I've lost sight of Kai," Jay said.

"Keep following them!' Sensei cried at whoever was in the control room.

Kai and Morro fought back and forth, no one landing a blow until their weapons collided. They both jumped back.

"I guess both our fates are tested," Morro said. "The thing is, I already know how mine will end."

Kai gasped, worried. Kai ran at Morro, taking three swings and missing each time. Then Morro kicked Kai, sending him flying inside a cell on the boat. Morro caught Kai's aeroblade and swung the cell door closed.

"And now I know how yours will," Morro smirked.

Kai ran up to the bars, grabbing them and looking at Morro in anger. Morro smiled in victory, only for Lloyd to break through.

"You can hurt me," Lloyd said to Morro. "But you can't hurt….my friends."

Kai watched as the sword flew from Lloyd's hand and off the side of the boat.

"No!" Morro shouted. "You little brat!"

Lloyd shook as he fought Morro for control.

"I'm sorry, Kai," Lloyd said. "I can't…..stop him."

"Yes you can Lloyd!" Kai cried at him. "You're stronger than he is, just fight him!"

Then Morro snapped back, glaring at Kai.

"It's over," Morro sneered at Kai.

Then Kai watched as the other ghosts landed around Morro.

"You caught a ninja," one said. "How?"

"Doesn't matter," Morro replied. "Did you grab the sword?"

"You lost it!" Bansha cried.

"The pathetic green ninja threw casted it away," Morro said.

Then Kai saw the cliff in front of them.

"Cliff!" he shouted.

Morro looked at him confused, then turned and saw it coming up fast.

"Everyone hold on!" Morro shouted.

Then, from the Bounty, they other's watch the small boat fly over the edge and then plummet several hundred feet to the ground below. Zane jumped over the side, using his airjitzu to land near the sword. Jay and Cole landed beside him, looking around worried for their brother.

"Where's Kai?" Jay asked.

Zane pulled the sword from the snow.

"He went over with them," Zane said, sorrowfully.

Zane looked at the sword as Jay and Cole ran towards the cliff the boat flew over. They looked down, but only saw clouds.

"Who knows if anyone survived a fall from that distance?" Jay sighed.

"It's most likely they did, since they landed in snow," Zane told them. "But they would have been knocked out and sent flying everywhere on impact."

"Well, maybe we can find Kai," Jay looked to Zane.

"Alright, let's go back to the Bounty," Zane said. "We'll fly down there and look for him."

Cole, Jay and Zane flew back up the the Bounty, flying above them.

"Where's Kai?" Nya asked them.

"He went over with them," Jay said. "We need to go and look for him."

Nya nodded and ran into the control room. Jay, Cole and Zane stood near the front, looking over the railing as they flew down the Mountain. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the bottom. Cole, Jay and Zane jumped over looking around for their friend or any of the ghosts. They were right near the boat, which wasn't intact and scattered everywhere. Nya jumped over and joined them while Sensei and Misako watched from the deck. Jay and Nya looked threw the wreckage, hopes of finding any clues to where Kai or Morro were.

"Guys," Cole said.

They all ran towards him, and they saw tracks. A set of footprints and what looked like someone getting dragged behind.

"They took him," Zane said. "Kai must have blacked out on impact because I'm not sensing any struggle from him."

"Kai," Nya whimpered.

Jay placed an arm around her and she hugged her tightly. Jay returned it, wanting to try to comfort her. He lead her back onto the Bounty, the Zane and Cole following. Once they climbed on, the Bounty took off and soared through the sky, above the clouds. The ninja sat in the control room, looking at the radar, hoping to find any sign of Kai. After about ten minutes of flying…

"Anything?" Nya asked Zane.

"I'm sorry, Nya," Zane said, turning to her. "It's not picking him up. I can't find him."

Nya looked down in sorrow. She didn't know what to do now. Her brother was missing and in the hands of the enemy. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Jay, follow her," Zane said softly. "And try to comfort her."

Jay nodded, his face serious as he jumped up and chased after Nya. Cole got up and moved beside Zane.

"Do you think Kai will be alright?" Cole asked. "I mean, will we be able to save him."

"Only if we can find where he is," Zane replied. "But look on the bright side, we have the sword."

Cole nodded, not feeling better about the situation. They were missing two teammates, two brothers. Both to the hand of the enemy. Who know's what this could do to the team?


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's eyes opened slowly, everything flooding back to him. Being kicked into the cell, falling hundreds of feet and crashing hard into the ground. He looked around, slowly sitting up. Then he fell forwards as the cage he was locked in swung. He grabbed the bars, holding on and waiting for it to sit still again. He looked and saw Morro looking up at him.

"Looks like someone's awake," Morro said.

"Where am I?" Kai asked. "What happened?"

"You lost, remember," Morro told him.

Kai glared at Morro.

"Let me go," Kai said.

"And allow you to stop me," Morro replied. "Forget about it, Kai. There's no chance you'll ever get out of here."

"Master, Ronin will be arriving soon," one of his ghosts said.

"Ronin?" Kai questioned.

"Nevermind, Kai," Morro said. "Is he bringing the sword?"

"Yes," it replied.

Morro smiled. "Good. It won't be long now."

Then Morro winced, sitting back on his throne.

"Are you OK?" Soul Archer asked.

"Lloyd seems to be getting tired," Morro replied. "I think while we wait I should let him rest. Drop the other cage."

Bansha nodded and lowered the other cage from the roof. Morro walked into it and Bansha closed it, locking it. Then Morro floated out of Lloyd, landing on the ground outside of the cage. Lloyd fell to his knees, exhaustion taking over.

"Lloyd!" Kai cried.

Lloyd looked up at Kai, his eyes lighting up with hope. Then Lloyd looked to Morro, who looked at him.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"I know you humans need to rest," Morro said. "It was getting tiring trying to move with you so exhausted."

Then Lloyd fell back into the bars as the cage lifted back up to it's place beside Kai's. Lloyd looked around, panicked as the cage swung around.

"Lloyd, calm down," Kai said.

Lloyd looked to Kai, horrified. Kai gave him a comforting smile and Lloyd relax a little bit.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked.

"It's hard, Kai," Lloyd told him. "Constantly fight Morro's possession. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Please, you can't give up," Kai told him. "For me."

"I won't, Kai," Lloyd said. "I never said I would."

Then their attention turned to the ghosts as a door opened. Kai and Lloyd watched as Ronin walked into the building, the sword of sanctuary on his back.

"Ronin?" Kai questioned.

Ronin looked around, the ghost surrounding him. Kai and Lloyd watched intently, hoping Ronin wouldn't hand the sword over like they said. Goultar pulled the sword off Ronin's back, looking at it.

"The sword's no fake," he said, bringing it to Morro.

Morro nodded, taking and looking it over.

"The thief makes good," Morro smiled, waving it around.

"So, about my soul?" Ronin asked.

"The deal's off," Morro said.

"What?" Ronin asked.

"I just wanted the sword," Morro said. "Now get out before I get rid of you myself."

Ronin turned and walked out the door.

"Now what?" Soul Archer asked Morro.

"I still need a spinjitzu master to make this work," Morro said.

Then he smiled and looked up at Kai. Lloyd's eyes widened, looking from Kai to Morro and back. Kai was in shock.

"No," he said. "You can't be serious."  
"Bring him down," Morro ordered. "I know how to trick those other ninja."

Kai grabbed the bars of his cage as it swung and started dropping. He looked up at Lloyd, scared.

"Morro, please don't do this," Lloyd begged.

"You were the one telling him it's hard," Morro said to Lloyd. "Why not show him just how hard it is?"

Kai looked back and forth as Bansha and Goultar approached the cage. The door opened and they grabbed his arms, pulling him out. Kai looked and saw Soul Archer with an arrow pulled and aimed at him. Kai sat on his knees, each arm held by a ghost and Morro towering over him.

"Please," Kai begged. "You can't do this."

"Begging isn't going to work," Morro told him.

Kai looked up at Lloyd, who was watching helplessly.

"Kai, stay strong," Lloyd called to him.

Kai nodded at Lloyd, but he knew it was going to be hard. He looked back at Morro, scared.

"Just relax, Kai," Morro said. "Don't make this hard on yourself. This won't take long."

Kai took deep breaths, knowing he couldn't stop this. He knew he should be saving his energy for the next fight, when he could have a chance to escape, but not this time. Kai closed his eyes, waiting for the moment Morro possessed him.

"Stay strong, Kai," he heard Lloyd call one last time.

Then he felt numb and lost control of his own body. Then he heard Morro's voice in his head.

'Don't fight me,' he told Kai. 'We don't have to make this hard. Understand.'

'I do,' Kai replied. 'Just make this quick.'

Lloyd watched in horror as Morro climbed to his feet in Kai's body.

"Kai," Lloyd whimpered.

"He's fine, Lloyd," Morro told him.

Lloyd bit his lip, watching closely.

"You don't believe me, do you," Morro said.

Lloyd shook his head.

"I'll let him talk," Morro said.

"Lloyd," Kai's voice said.

"Kai, are you alright?" Lloyd asked.  
"Yeah," Kai replied.

Then Morro took control again.

"I told you, he's fine as long as he doesn't fight me," Morro said.

Morro picked up the sword as Soul Archer laid the map on the table.

"Red looks go on you, Morro," Bansha said.

"Meh," Morro shrugged.

He looked at the map, then dug the sword into the table. He slowly moved around the table, looking for anything to show where the tomb was. Then he saw it, a red x in the middle of the ocean.

"It's under water," Morro said.

Lloyd watched, worried about Kai.

"Grab the camera," Morro ordered Goultar. "It's time to send the remaining ninja on a goose hunt."

Lloyd looked at Morro, confused. Then he remembered that Morro said he knows how to trick the ninja.

"Kai, you are going to do as I say, alright," Morro told him.

'What am I doing now?' Kai asked in his mind.

"Simple," Morro told him. "You're going to tell the others the tomb is in the caves of despair."

'But that's not where it is,' Kai told Morro.

"I know that's not where it is, Kai!" Morro yelled. "That's the point!"

'I'm not lying to my friends!' Kai yelled at Morro.

"You will do it," Morro told Kai. "Whether you like it or not because I'm not letting you go until you do."

"Morro, stop this!" Lloyd cried out.

"Silence, Lloyd!" Morro snapped.

'You do not yelled at him!' Kai yelled, fighting to regain control.

"Let me go!" Kai yelled out.

"Grab the cage!" Morro ordered the ghosts.

Soul Archer readied an arrow, aiming it at Kai. Then Morro released him and Kai to the ground. Bansha grabbed him, holding him down.

"I told you not to fight me," Morro frowned.

Kai pulled on Bansha, trying to get free.

"You never said anything about betraying my team," Kai replied.

Morro grabbed the sword, holding it tightly. He brought it up to Kai's neck and Kai froze. Lloyd watched, everything happening so quickly it was insane and hard to follow.

"Kai, I can end you here and now," Morro said. "Now I'm giving you two options, alright."

Kai nodded, listening.

"You can either do what I told you to and trick your friends," Morro explained. "Or I can simply kill you here and now, in front of Lloyd. Now we wouldn't want that, would we."

Lloyd grabbed the bars, and Kai looked up at him.

"Just do what he says, Kai," Lloyd pleaded. "I can't lose you. We can't lose you."

Kai looked down, ashamed at what he was going to do.

"Fine, I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Kai closed his eyes tightly as Morro possessed him once again. This time, he didn't argue or fight back.

'Now tell them,' Morro said.

Kai looked at the camera.

"Guys, it's me," he said. "I don't have much time so I'll make this quick. I know where the realm crystal is. It's in the Caves of Despair. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just focus on stopping Morro and saving Lloyd."

Kai looked away from the camera as the video stopped recording.

Then Kai fell to the ground as Morro released him. Kai was on his hands and knees, shaking his head in disbelief that he had just done that.

"Lock him back up," Morro ordered.

Kai didn't fight as he was dragged back into the cage. He curled into a ball in the cage as it was lifted up again. Lloyd looked at him, feeling bad for him.

"Kai," Lloyd started.

Kai turned away from Lloyd, putting his back to him.

"Kai, please talk to me," Lloyd said. "You know I don't like the silent treatment."

Kai looked at Lloyd.

"I feel really bad," Kai said to Lloyd. "I lied to our brothers, Lloyd. I helped set them up for a trap."

"Kai, they'll forgive you," Lloyd said, edging closer in his cage. "They'll know it wasn't you. I know that wasn't you saying that."

Kai nodded, looking at Lloyd.

"But what if.." Kai started.

"Remember what Sensei always says," Lloyd told him. "What if there are no more what ifs?"

Kai nodded, understanding what Lloyd meant.

"Now what?" Lloyd asked, looking down at Morro.

"Now, you rest while I prepare to leave for the tomb," Morro said. "You need all your strength for this. Both of you."

"Both of us?" Lloyd questioned, looking at Kai. "I thought you said you didn't need Kai anymore."

"I did," Morro said, "but I changed my mind."  
Kai looked at Morro, a mixture of anger, curiosity and fear in his eyes. Lloyd cocked his head, waiting for Morro to continue.

"I feel like Kai would be better if I put him to use against your friends," Morro said. "Seeing what just happened now."

"No, you can't!" Lloyd cried. "You don't need him for this. Just leave him alone."

"Awe, come on Lloyd," Morro said, pretending to be a five year old. "I just want to have some fun with him." Then he changed back to normal. "Plus, he's a weakling and won't be able to fight back like you can against me."

"Please. Don't do this."

Lloyd looked at Kai, who had just spoke again. He sounded so weak and scared. Morro frowned at him, then looked at Lloyd.

"Then I have a new, even better idea," Morro smirked.

"Well, I screwed us over," Lloyd muttered under his breath.

Kai looked at Lloyd, then back down at Morro.

"What are you thinking, Morro," Soul Archer asked.

"I was thinking on of you could possess Kai," Morro said. "I mean, it'll be easier on him, won't it?"

"That's not what I meant by you not needing him!" Lloyd cried.

"I don't care what you say," Morro snapped at Lloyd.

"Master, he's already weak from you," Bansha said. "I feel it would be wiser for him to stay guarded, then if you lose Lloyd for some reason, you have the upper hands still."

"You make a good point, Bansha," Morro said. "Alright, Kai will remain under his own control."

Kai let out a breath he was holding in. Lloyd smiled and looked at Kai, happy to see him relax. Now, they just had to prepare for whatever was going to happen next.

* * *

Zane, Cole, Jay and Nya sat in the control room, trying to figure out where the tomb was. Then the falcon flew in, squawking away.

"What is it my feathered friend?' Zane asked.

The bird's eyes turned icy blue and a hologram appeared. They all gasped, seeing Kai in the hologram.

"Guys, it's me," he said. "I don't have much time so I'll make this quick. I know where the realm crystal is. It's in the Caves of Despair. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just focus on stopping Morro and saving Lloyd."

Then it disappeared. They all exchanged worried looks.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Cole asked.  
"It's highly likely," Zane told them.

"But what if it's not?" Jay asked them. "What if we can beat them to it and get it first?"

The falcon pecked Zane's head.

"Is there something else?" he asked the bird.

It nodded and another hologram appeared. This one of Ronin.

"Ninja," he said. "I know you might not trust me right now, since I took the sword and all, and you might have a few world's for me, but it's important. Morro possessed Kai."  
Nya gasped. "Poor Kai."

Cole shushed her.

"He was forced to say that stuff about the Caves of Despair," Ronin continued. "But I know where the real tomb is. Trust me, please. It's under water. I'm giving the falcon a piece of paper with the coordinates. I hope you get your friends back and good luck. Oh, and in case you don't hear from me again, tell Kai and Lloyd I'm sorry for everything."

Then the hologram flickered out. Zane took the small piece of paper from the falcon and unrolled it.

"He's right, these are coordinates," Zane said. "And it leads us to an underwater cave."

"Underwater," Cole gulped.

"We'll protect you," Jay smiled. "Ghost or not, you're our brother, now and forever."

Cole smiled.

"Alright, but how are we going to get there?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," Jay replied.

Then they heard the rumbling of an engine. They turned and looked outside and saw Rex landing outside Steep Wisdom.

"It's Rex," Jay said.

"But no Ronin," Zane said.

They ran over and climbed on it. Looking around, then Ronin appeared on a screen.

"I hope you guys got my message," Ronin said. "I'm not sure if you believe me, but I know this will help."

Then the camera turned and was looking inside a building and they faintly heard Morro's voice from Kai. He was yelling at Kai. Then Morro floated out of Kai and he fell to the ground.

"Anyways, I've sent Rex to help you get to the tomb before Morro," Ronin went on. "He's got the location put into him already. Make sure Misako and Wu get the coordinates so they can meet you there. Good luck, guys. You'll probably need it with everything happening."

Then the screen fuzzed out.

"I'll run and tell Sensei what's going on," Nya told them. "I'll meet you three there. Ok?"

"Yup," Cole nodded.

Nya jumped off Rex and turned back to them.

"Bring Lloyd and my brother home save," Nya smiled.

"We will Nya," Jay smiled as Rex lifted off.

Nya watched as they left, then ran to find Wu and Misako.

"Nya, is something wrong?" Wu asked her.

"No, but we know where the tomb is," Nya said.

"How?" Misako cried.

"Ronin," Nya said. "He saw the whole thing. Morro tried to use Kai to trick us, but the ninja are on there way to the tomb. Come on."

"I guess we should go," Sensei said.

Then Misako, Wu and Nya climbed on the Bounty and set off for the location given by the coordinates, hoping that Ronin wasn't playing them.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bounty landed on the water as Rex flew out of the water, zooming away.

"Well, the ninja made it," Nya sighed, walking out from the control room. "And there's no turning back for them."

"They'll be fine, Nya," Sensei assured her.

Nya nodded, looking around at all the rocks poking out from the surface.

"You dropped anchor, right?" Misako asked. "Because the ground seems to rise and fall quickly below us."

"Yes, Misako," Nya sighed. "I did."

Misako nodded to her.

"Where do you think the ninja are?" Nya asked.

"I think I see one of them," Sensei said.

He point across the water and coming out from behind a rock, was a boat. It's green and navy blue features clearly said it was the ghost's boat. Nya ran to the edge, looking closely. She saw three ghosts floating around the boat. One stayed close to a cage, holding a red figure.

"Kai," Nya shouted out.

"He's too far away, Nya," Misako said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He won't hear you."

"We have to save him," Nya insisted. "We need to, Sensei."

Sensei stroked his beard, thinking.

"Let's wait and see what their next move is first," Sensei told Nya. "They might know that we're here already."

Nya sighed, disappointed. She looked at her brother, hoping he was OK.

Kai, was actually hold out alright at the moment. Bansha was keeping a close eye on him, but besides that the only issue he had was being bored out of his mind. He sat on the floor of the cage, watching the ghosts float around as they waited for Morro to return with the realm crystal.

"I hope the others are doing alright," Kai muttered.

He shifted in the cage, facing away from the ghost standing on the boat, watching over him. Then he saw something red floating on the water. He looked up, his hope rising. Across the water, was the Bounty, and he could make out his sister, along with Sensei Wu and Misako.

"They did make it," Kai smiled.

"The ninja," a ghost called out.

Kai panicked, looking back at the ghosts who were moving the ship from the Bounty's view. He watched the Bounty disappear behind the rocks, along with his hopes of escape. He couldn't swim, so even if he got out of the cage, he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He fell back against the bars, curling up in a ball on the floor.

"What, did you think someone would come and get you?" Soul Archer mocked.

Kai turned away, irritated.

"Leave me alone," he hissed.

He shook it off, flying up to join the others in making a plan to make a plan.

"If we ghost their ship, they won't have anyway of escaping," Bansha said.

"Just one hit and down they go," Soul Archer laughed. "I love it. And to distract them, you could control one of them."

Kai tuned them out, pulling a piece of metal from his pocket, fiddling with it. Cole had giving it to him, saying that he seemed to get fidgety and impatient in some situations. Kai knew Cole was right, but didn't want to admit it to any of them. The he secretly took the piece of metal, thinking it could come in handy if something happened. He played with it, flipping and turning it in his hands and running his fingers over the smooth surface. He smiled.

"Get Lloyd back, guys," Kai muttered. "For the sake of Ninjago."

Kai almost felt like Cole would hear him. He already knew Cole would never quit, he never does. Even though he's a ghost, he stayed with them all the way.

"Alright, so it's set," Soul Archer said, snapping Kai back into reality.

Kai tensed, remembering that they were planning on taking the Bounty out, and his sister. Kai jumped up, grabbing the bars as Soul Archer loaded an arrow. He noticed and aimed it at Kai.

"Sit back down," Soul Archer commanded, each word coming out as a threat.

Kai's hands released his hands from the bars, but didn't sit.

"Sit. Down," Soul Archer said again, angry.

The bow was aimed right at Kai, his eyes glued to it. He slowly sat back down in the cage, a plan in his head. He watched Soul Archer closely, and as his hand released the arrow….

"WATCH OUT!" Kai screamed at the top of his lungs.

Nya, Sensei and Misako jumped, the sound echoing everywhere, followed by a loud scream.

"The arrow!" Sensei shouted. "Nya!"

Nya, pulling all her training together, managed to block the arrow with a large wave of water. Sensei watched, then turned to Misako, who was muttering under her breath.

"Misako?" he question.

Misako turned, her eyes a mix of yellow and green.

"Not Misako," she said. "Only Bansha."

Sensei jumped back, not wanting to hurt Misako. He dodged all her attacks.

"I….don't think….I can keep this up…...much longer," Nya said, straining herself while trying to keep the wave up.

"I can't remember the spell to release her," Sensei replied.

"Well maybe this will do," Nya said, and sprayed Misako with a blast of water.

MIsako shook her head, looking around.  
"Wha-What happened?" she asked as Sensei placed a around her shoulder.

"All that matters is that you're alright now," Sensei smiled.

Misako smiled back. Then they all heard a loud crashing noise. The wave Nya was holding dropped and they all gasped. The ghost's boat had crashed into a rock while they were attacking. Kai was panicking, looking for an escape route from the cage as the boat sunk. He looked up at Nya, able to see her in more detail. Nya's hands covered her mouth, worry in her eyes. Kai smiled at her.

"Kai," Nya mumbled.

Sensei placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her worry. Then Goultar lifted up the cage, with Kai still trapped inside. Kai fell back into the bars, his hands wrapping around them tightly as it swung around. He knew if he was dropped, he was a goner. He would drown because he wouldn't have any escape route. He looked back to Nya, Sensei and Misako on the Bounty, watching him.

"I'm OK," he called to them. "Just, whatever you do, do not spray the ghosts, Nya."  
"I won't," Nya shouted back, knowing what would have been the outcome.

Kai smiled at her, but it disappeared quickly when a familiar ghostly figure floated between him and the Bounty.

"We've got the crystal," Morro said. "Let's get out of here. And don't lose him."

Goultar nodded, flying off with Kai. Nya ran to the edge of the Bounty, watching her Brother disappeared with Morro and the Realm Crystal. She turned back to the opening Morro came from, looking for the other ninja. Then she was them, waving to the Bounty.

"They made it!" Nya cheered, jumping with joy.

"My son, they saved him," Misako smiled.

Nya ran towards the control room, moving the Bounty alongside the rock where the ninja were. The ninja jumped on, Lloyd falling against the railing.

"You guys did great," Sensei smiled.

"I don't understand, Sensei," Cole replied. "We didn't get the Realm Crystal. We failed the mission."

"You got Lloyd back," Sensei explained to Cole. "And that means your powers will slowly start coming back to you."

"But, my brother," Nya started.  
"Kai should be able to defend himself once his powers return to him," Sensei said. "Our goal right now is to get the realm crystal before Morro releases the preeminent. If it means we need to leave Kai until the end, we won't have any other choice."

All the ninja looked down, listening to Sensei.

"Whatever happened to leave no ninja behind!?" Nya shouted, outraged. "My brother is in danger and at the hands of the enemy right now, and you're acting like you don't care!"

"Nya, Sensei's right," Cole said. "We're all hurting right now, but we have to put Ninjago first."

Nya blinked back tears, then ran off towards her room. Jay watched her, feeling heartbroken himself about Kai.

"Jay, follow her and make sure she doesn't make any rational decisions," Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei," Jay said, running after Nya.

He heard her door slam shut as he walked down the hall. He paused at the door, hearing her crying.

"Nya," he said softly.

"Go away," she replied.

Jay ignored her and opened the door.

"I said to go away," she said, her back to him.

"Nya," Jay said, walking over to her as she sat on her bed. "We all feel bad about leaving Kai in Morro's hands. But we need to keep positive."

"He's all I have left, Jay," Nya said quietly. "You don't understand how much it would hurt to lose him. To lose the only family I have left."

"So, we're not a family in your eyes," Jay asked her.

"That's not…" she looked at Jay, seeing she had just hurt him.

She leaned in and hugged him tightly. Jay smiled.

"I'm sorry, Jay," she said. "I meant for it to come out differently."

"You were meaning he was was your true brother and you care for him," Jay smiled. "I understand. We all care for him like the brothers we are. We'll get him back, Nya. I know we will."


	5. Chapter 5

Kai pulled on the chains, holding him against the wall.

"Morro, you can't do this," he said. "The other Ninja will stop you."

"Sure they will," Morro rolled his eyes.

He placed the realm crystal on the pedestal and a portal opened. Kai's eyes widened, his jaw dropping as swarms of ghost floated out of the swirling hole into this realm. One floated around him, looking at him with interest. Kai gulped, feeling uncomfortable and cornered.

"Morro, you've released us," one said.

"How long until Master will be released?" Morro asked.

"A little while," the ghost replied. "The gateway needs to be stable before she can cross."

"Who's this?" the ghost floating around Kai asked.

"Someone who was trying to stop me," Morro glared at Kai. "He's another student of Wu's, he has a team. Be on the lookout for them, because they'll be doing anything they can to stop us."  
"Alright," the ghost replied.

"Now, go cause so chaos," Morro laughed.

The ghost floated through the walls, more coming out of the portal. Kai watched, hoping none of them would get close to him. Morro walked over, grabbing Kai's attention.

"What is your plan, Morro?" Kai demanded an answer.

"You'll see in time," Morro laughed. "I'm sure you're friends will be here soon. They won't stand a chance anymore. Say goodbye to Ninjago, it belong to the ghosts now."

Morro turned away from Kai, and Kai returned to trying to pull free from them.

"You're not getting out of those," Morro told him. "They're made from an indestructible material."

Kai sighed, feeling defeated. He looked down, unsure of what to do. He knew the others were coming and they wouldn't give up that easily. He also knew that the Preeminent was going to come out in arm's reach of him while he was trapped. The question was, would they make it before the Preeminent was released or was he in danger of never seeing them again?

* * *

"So, we all know the plan?" Zane asked.

"We get Nya into Stiix to distract Morro," Jay said.

"Then Lloyd can get to the realm crystal and destroy it," Cole said.

"What about Kai?" Nya asked.

"If we can get to him along the way, then we can," Lloyd told her. "But our main goal right now is stopping Morro from releasing the preeminent."

Nya nodded.

"And we're sure this is going to work?" she asked.

"What other choice to we have?" Zane asked. "Sensei and Misako will get the people to safety, we have to stay focused, but still help anyone you can."

"Alright, wait until the signal, Lloyd," Jay said. "Then move quickly."

"I will," Lloyd nodded.

He ducked behind some boxes and out of sight. Nya nodded to the other.

"Wish me luck," she said.

She pulled up the hood of Lloyd's green ninja suit that she had been given. She moved along in the shadows, trying to draw the ghosts away from the crystal and Lloyd. She knew Cole, Zane and Jay were following, trying to help in anyway they could. They were distracting ghosts that could see her as she snuck by them, continuing. Jay watched, staying closer to Lloyd, who was coming out from his hiding spot. Lloyd climbed up beside Jay, looking around.

"How do we know when they've taken the bait?" Lloyd asked.  
"When the ghosts start surrounding her location," Jay replied.

Jay looked around, trying to locate something.

"Over there," Jay pointed towards the center of the village. "I'm pretty sure the crystal is in there."

"Do you think Kai is near there?" Lloyd asked.

"Possibly," Jay replied. "I just thought he would have it more guarded."  
Then a loud dragon roared above them. They both turned the their right, seeing ghosts closing in on one spot.

"Bullseye, they took the bait," Jay said. "Come on, we've got to move."

Lloyd nodded as they both slid off the roof. They started running along the boards holding up the village on water. They ducked into alleyways when the odd ghost flied by them so they wouldn't be seen.

"Find him!" the heard Morro yell.

"They know Nya's not you," Jay said.

"Hopefully we still have enough time," Lloyd replied.

"I'll make sure of that," Jay said. "Keep going, I'll throw them off you trail."

Jay climbed onto the roof of another house He started jumping from roof to roof, running the way he thought Nya was. He jumped to the next roof, but turned and jumped down when a dragon dove at him. He turned to run, but the ghosts were surrounding him. He looked for a way out, but couldn't find one.

"Well, well, well. Look who came to visit," Morro said.

Jay spun around, seeing Morro behind him. Nya was struggling, her mouth taped shut and her hands tied together.

"Nya!" Jay cried.

Then the Soul Archer aimed an arrow at him.

"One move and he shoots," Morro warned.

Jay stared at the arrow, know it's abilities to track its target.

"Where's Lloyd?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jay said, refusing to tell Morro.

Morro walked closer to Jay, looking at him.

"You do and you will tell me," Morro said.

"No!" a voice yelled.

An aeroblade flew through, taking out several ghosts with it, along with Soul Archer's arrow. Nya fell to the ground, squirming through the ropes holding her. Morro turned and saw Zane on the roof, catching his aeroblade.

"Run, Jay!" Zane cried.

Jay ran to Nya, helping her up and the two of them booked it out of there.

"We need to stay together," Jay said. "Lloyd needs more time."

"Then let's cause some trouble," Nya smirked.

Jay smiled as she jumped onto the roof of the nearest building. Jay jumping on the opposite one and summoned his dragon. With a loud roar, he took off into the sky, over Nya. She grabbed on and climbed up onto him. They flew around, Nya spraying the ghosts that she could. Then a loud scream filled everyone's ears. They looked to where Lloyd was, and Morro held him, dangling him in the air.

"If you want him to live, surrender yourselves, ninja!" Morro yelled.

Jay landed the dragon, Cole and Zane running in beside him and Nya. Lloyd's arms flailed in the air, Morro holding him by the back of his shirt. A look of pure terror covered Lloyd's face, knowing the from where he was, the others wouldn't reach him by the time he hit the ground.

"Help!" Lloyd cried.

"Needing help," Morro said. "Oh little Lloyd, you're so weak and defenseless."

Lloyd looked below him, seeing Cole, Zane, Jay and Nya looking at him. Then he felt himself slip a slight bit. He screamed again.

"No, please!" Lloyd begged.

"He's too weak to summon his dragon," Zane said.

"And he's too far away, we won't be able to get to him if he falls," Zane added.

"I have an idea," Cole said. "Nya, give me your hand."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Just do it!" Cole shouted.

Cole grabbed Nya's hand and they disappeared. They reappeared underneath Morro and Lloyd.

"Goodbye, Lloyd," Morro laughed.

"No! No!" Lloyd cried.

Then Morro let him go, sending him plummeting almost a hundred feet to the ground below, which he would most likely fall through and into the water under it. He closed his eyes, but never made contact with the ground. He opened his eyes, hearing someone struggling. He looked and saw Nya holding him up with a spout of water. She let him down carefully and Jay and Zane raced over to them.

"Are you OK?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded. "Thanks for the save."

"Did you see it?" Jay asked.

"Yes," Lloyd nodded. "And I saw Kai!"

 _ **I hope your enjoying this story. I know I'm enjoying writing it. :)**_

 ** _I decided that I'm going to mention this in this chapter. I probably have said this before, but it's going to be a bit different today._**

 ** _Zane's voice actor, Brent Miller, has a youtube channel. He answers questions, talks about voice acting, does interviews and has recently started doing Gameplay. I think that his channel is amazing and it would be great if you would check him out. On his last fan-mail video, he showed us two images of Zane. Brent Miller told us, that once he gets to 10000 subscribers, he would give it away to a lucky fan. It would be great if you guys would check him out at some point and help him reach 10,000 subscribers._**

 ** _If you don't want to though, that's fine. If you want, you can spread this message around and get the news out._**

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"You really saw him!" Nya cried. "Where is he?"

"Up in the tower with the realm crystal," Lloyd said. "But we need to get up the ASAP. It's almost stable enough for the Preeminent to cross over. Morro wants her to take Kai from us."

"We gotta go fast then," Zane said. "Cole, Jay, you're with me. Nya, go with Lloyd up there."

Nya nodded and ran with Lloyd inside the building.

"Hey Morro!" Jay shouted. "If you want us, come get us!"

Morro growled, diving at them from the air.

"Run," Jay told them. "And don't get caught. We've got to give them as much time as we can."

Cole and Zane nodded as they all ran off in different directions. Morro stopped, watching them.

"Ghosts, get them," Morro said. "I saw Lloyd and that water ninja go inside. I'm going after them."

The ghosts around Morro nodded, four flying after each ninja. Morro flew in the top of the tower, landing where Kai was chained. Kai pulled on the chains, trying to free himself.

"Not much longer, now," Morro smirked.

"You won't get away with this," Kai said. "They'll come for you. They'll stop you. I know it."

"Come for me, maybe," Morro replied. "Stop me, not a chance."

"Want to test that theory?" Lloyd asked, jumping out at Morro.

"How did you beat me here?" Morro cried.

"I learned a few new tricks while you possessed me," Lloyd smirked. "Like airjitzu."

Nya blasted water at Morro. He stopped it with his wind, both pushing each other back. Lloyd ran to Kai, trying to break the chains.

"Lloyd, you need to destroy the crystal," Kai cried. "The portal is almost stable enough for the Preeminent to cross."

Lloyd turned, seeing he was too distracted with Nya to care about him. He ran towards the crystal, grabbing it off the pedestal. He focused all his energy on the crystal in his hands. A green orb appeared around it as Morro realized what was going on.

"No!" Morro cried.

But it was too late, a bright white light erupted in the room as the crystal exploded. Lloyd, Nya and Kai covered their eyes, but Morro didn't seem to be affected by it. When the light faded away, Lloyd laid on the ground, asleep, fragments of the crystal around him. Nya was thrown against some boxes, her head bent back in a deep sleep. Kai was holding onto consciousness, his eyes threatening to stay closed with every blink. Morro ran over to him, knowing he had to get out of there before the other ninja came or Lloyd and Nya woke up. With a swift punch, he knocked Kai out cold. Quickly possessing Kai, he jumped out the window, summoning his dragon and flying away.

"Bansha! Goultar! Soul Archer! We've got to move!" Morro shouted down.

The tree ghost, all that was left of Morro's ghost army, quickly rose up to him, following him. Jay, Cole and Zane watched Morro flying away. They were trying to decide if they had won or lost.

"Lloyd! Nya!" Jay cried. "Come on!"

They sprinted towards the tower, using airjitzu to scale the wall and jump through the window Morro escaped through. They landed inside, shocked at what they saw. Nya kneeled at Lloyd's side, his eyes hardly open.

"Lloyd," Cole cried, running to his side.

Zane scanned the area.

"It's gone," Zane said. "He destroyed the crystal."

They all cheered in victory, except for Lloyd. Lloyd laid in Nya's arms, paler than anyone had ever seen him, not even showing a sign of joy.

"Lloyd, we won," Cole said. "Lighten up."

"No," Lloyd shook his head, looking in front of him.

Chains loosely sat on the ground, Kai's mark between them. Nya followed his gaze, gasping. Jay walked over, picking up Kai's mask.

"Nya and I were knocked out, and Morro got away with Kai," Lloyd said.

Zane and Cole exchanged worried looks. They knew Morro having just one of them wasn't good.

"We'll find him, Lloyd," Jay said, breaking the eery silence in the room. He placed a hand on Lloyd and Nya's shoulders. "And we'll make Morro pay."

"He's right," Cole agreed. "Never leave a ninja behind."

Lloyd and Nya smiled. Cole helped Lloyd to his feet and they set off to help bring people back to their homes, insuring them all was safe for now.

* * *

Kai woke up, feeling like something was off about him.

"Don't let anyone near here, you hear me," Morro said. "If those ninja find us, they might try to get him back and we can't have that."

Morro was possessing Kai. He panicked, trying to find a way to get Morro out.

'Looks like someone finally awake,' Morro said to Kai.

'Let me go, Morro,' Kai said.

'Not a chance,' Morro replied. 'Lloyd took the realm crystal and destroyed it. Now, I will destroy your team, starting with him.'

'No, you can't. They won't let you,' Kai said.

'You're forgetting, you can't stop me,' Morro laughed. 'Lloyd may have been able to fight against me, but you don't stand a chance. Remember that.'

Kai growled. Morro sat in the cave, running his fingers over the sword of sanctuary, which was still in his possession. Kai flinched when it cut his finger.

'That hurts,' Kai snapped. 'Couldn't you be more careful?'

'I could,' Morro shrugged. 'But where's the fun in that?'

"Morro," Bansha said, flying into the cave. "The Bounty was spotted flying nearby. The ninja must be close."

"Shoot it out of the sky if you see it again," Morro ordered. "And bring them all to me, especially Lloyd. Alive."

"Yes Morro," Bansha replied, floating out of the cave again.

'They won't stand for this, you know,' Kai said. 'They'll stop you.'

'You are sure an annoyance,' Morro said.

'Hey!' Kai replied, offended.

'I'm only being honest, and sometimes honesty hurts,' Morro shrugged, clearly smirking.

'Once your out of my body, I'm going to tear you to shreds,' Kai threatened.

'If I leave before you die,' Morro said. 'Who knows?'

Kai was getting frustrated with Morro. He just wanted the others to come for him and soon.

* * *

"Anything on the radar yet?" Cole asked.

"Nothing," Zane sighed.

"I sure hope Kai's holding up where ever he is," Jay said.

"We all do," Cole said. "Speaking of which, do you want to go and check on Lloyd and Nya. We haven't heard much from them since we took off."

"Alright," Jay said, getting up from the table he was sitting at.

He walked out of the bridge and towards the ninja's room. He knocked on the door.

"Lloyd? Are you alright in there?" Jay asked.

He cracked the door open a slight bit.

"Lloyd," he called.

He walked in, looking around, but Lloyd was nowhere to be seen. He noticed the window was open and he ran towards it. He looked out it for any signs of Lloyd.

"Jay? Is something wrong?" Lloyd asked.

Lloyd was sitting on a board that stuck out a slight bit from the side of the Bounty. His short hair floated in the soft breeze from the Bounty flying.

"You know it's not safe to be out here," Jay told him. "Especially when the Bounty's moving."

"I know," Lloyd said. "I just…..want to be able to look for him."

Jay looked down, seeing the ground below. He climbed out and sat beside Lloyd.

"You know, we'll get him back," Jay said.

"I know," Lloyd replied, looking at his feet as they swung below them. "I'm just worried he'll crack before we get to him."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"There's a point in Morro's possession where if he can get the possessed person to lose control, like have a meltdown or get overly angry, he can…."

Lloyd went silent, not wanting to think about it.

"What can he do?" Jay asked.

"He can kill Kai," Lloyd murmured. "He tried with me, but it didn't work. Like he could read my thoughts, I could read his. I figured it out long before he could get close and managed to keep myself calm and collected. But we all know Kai, and I don't know if he'll figure it out in time."

"It just means we have to look harder," Jay said. "We'll save him, Lloyd. I know it."

Lloyd nodded, not looking Jay in the eyes. Then he focused on something in the distance.

"Jay, do you see what I see?" Lloyd asked, pointing out into the sand of the desert.

Jay followed Lloyd's gaze, his eyes landing on a small green dot in the sand.

"A ghost," Jay said. "Morro's got to be close."

"Come on, we've got the tell the others," Lloyd said.

The two boys crawled back along with plank and inside, running to the bridge to tell the others.

 _ **So, this is just clarifying things. Starting this Friday, I will be going into Exams for 4-5 school days, ending on Wednesday at the earliest. After that, I have 2 weeks until I leave for a trip. Hopefully, in that time period, I will be able to finish this story. I do not plan on releasing a new story until February 20 at least. If I do not finish this story before i leave, I will finish the writing while I'm gone and upload it once I'm back. Even at that, this story isn't suppose to be a long one, so hopefully it won't come to that.**_

 ** _I hope everyone understands that there is a lot going on right now and School will come first._**

 ** _Sweetheart114 signing out!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"You're sure you saw a ghost," Nya asked the boys. "It wasn't something else."

"Positive," Lloyd said. "What else could have been?"

"A person?" Cole suggested.

"Not helping," Lloyd said through gritted teeth.

"Look, if you guys won't go that way to see, then Lloyd and I will go on our own," Jay said. "This is Kai for goodness sake."

Nya bit her lip, looking at Zane and Cole.

"The radar would have picked it up if it were close," Zane said. "I don't see how it could have been a ghost."

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Jay shouted. "I don't care if you don't believe me, I'm getting our brother back."  
"Jay! Wait!" Nya cried after him.

Jay stormed away, Lloyd running after him. Nya shook her head, feeling torn apart inside. She looked up at the radar, seeing Lloyd and Jay's beacons blinking as they left the Bounty. She sighed, falling to her knees.

"The team is just falling apart," she shook her head.

Sensei walked in, his staff in his hands. He stopped, looking at the scene before him.

"This will test your limits and trust in each other," he told them. "It will either bring you all closer together, or spread you further apart. Now, the question remains. Do you believe Jay and Lloyd, or leave them out there alone?"

Cole and Zane turned to Sensei, looking at him confused. Sensei nodded to them, turning and leaving just as quietly as he came. Zane pulled Nya to her feet.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Cole asked them.

Nya looked at Cole, then to Zane, and finally back to Cole.

"We're going after them," she said. "Whether or not they were right. They might have been imagining things, but they might also be leading us to Kai."

* * *

Kai struggled, trying to regain control of himself without any luck. Morro watched from the opening in the cave as two brightly coloured sphere's flew down from the Bounty. He frowned.

"They're coming," he muttered.

'You think I didn't know that!' Kai shouted at Morro.

'Silence, Kai,' Morro said. 'Don't make me hurt you again.'

Kai went silent, feeling the scraps and bruises from Morro blowing him around recklessly against the cave walls. He shivered, silencing himself.

"Morro, they're…" Soul Archer started, floating into the cave.

"I know," Morro said. "Who and how many?"

"Two," Soul Archer replied. "Lloyd and the blue ninja."

"Jay," Morro told him. "His name is Jay."

'How do you know that?' Kai asked.

'I can hear your thoughts, see your memories,' Morro laughed.

Kai decided it was best to clear his mind, try not to help Morro in anyway. Even though, in some ways, he couldn't stop him.

"What would you like us to do?" Soul Archer asked.

"Take them down and bring them to me," Morro commanded. "Don't harm the too much. I want to see them struggle."

Morro was smiling, eager for Lloyd to be in his clutches again. Kai watched Jay and Lloyd come closer to the ghosts.

'Be careful, Lloyd and Jay,' he thought.

* * *

Jay and Lloyd walked through the desert, looking for the ghost they were certain they saw. Lloyd ran up a sand dune, looking around.

"I don't get it," he said. "We both saw it."

Jay panted as he reached the top, looking around with Lloyd.

"Maybe it saw us and fled to warn the others?" Jay suggested, looking around.

"Come on, let's keep going," Lloyd said, sliding down again. "They couldn't be far, right?"

Jay nodded, following Lloyd down. The whole time, Jay felt like they were being watched. He was constantly looking around for any ghosts.

"Lloyd, maybe we did only see something from our imagination," Jay said.

"If you want to turn back, go ahead," Lloyd said, waving him off. "It's up to you."

"That's not what I meant," Jay cried. "I mean…."

They both went silent when they saw a cloud of sand whirling around in front of them.

"What is that?!" Jay cried.

"More like who," Lloyd said. "And I think we both know who it is."

As Lloyd finished his sentence, both of them were grabbed from behind by Bansha and Goultar. Then flying sand fell, revealing Morro, possessing Kai.

"Kai!" Lloyd cried.

"Look who came to visit," Morro laughed. "Lloyd and one of his pathetic ninja friends."

"I told you," Jay growled. "No one, and I mean no one, calls me, pathetic."

Jay fell from Goultar's grasp, charging at Morro. Morro dodged the punch, grabbing Jay by the neck and lifting him up. Jay gasped for air, clawing at Morro's hand around his neck. Lloyd could only watch with horror as Jay began to slowly blackout. At the last second, Morro dropped Jay to the ground, landing him in a coughing fit. Jay slowly tried to climb to his feet, but Morro kicked him, landing him on his stomach.

"Stay down there, ninja," Morro spat. "If you know what's good for you."

Jay moaned, looking up at Lloyd. Morro turned, smiling at Lloyd.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment, Lloyd," Morro said, walking towards him. "You destroyed the only way to bring my master here, and now I will destroy you."

Lloyd tried to find a way out and Morro drew his sword. Lloyd closed his eyes tightly, begging that Kai would come through to save him. Only milliseconds before Morro swung, an aeroblade flew through the sky, taking out Bansha. Lloyd managed to jump out of the way of Morro's blade at the last second while the aeroblade flew back to Zane, who stood on a rock poking out from the sand.

"Zane! You came!" Lloyd cheered.

Morro yelled out in anger. He swung again and Lloyd, who again jumped out of the way. Nya and Cole ran to Jay's side, who laid on the ground, barely holding onto consciousness.

"Jay, are you alright?" Cole asked.

Jay could only moan, shaking his head.

"We've got to get him to safety," Nya said.

Cole looked at Jay, who finally gave in and blacked out.

"They'll need you," Cole told Nya.

"But how are you going to be him back," Nya asked. "You can hardly control your new ghost self still."  
"I'll figure it out," Cole said. "Go and help get your brother back."

Nya nodded, turning and joining the others in the battle against Morro. Cole kneeled, sliding his arms under Jay. Jay's deepstone armor allowed Cole to lift him up and not go through him. Cole turned and ran towards the Bounty with Jay in his arms. He jumped on, Misako and Sensei meeting him.

"He needs help," Cole told Sensei. "I've got to go and help the others."

Misako took Jay as Cole jumped back, running towards the fight. Misako sat Jay against the railing, trying to help. Sensei watched Jay, wheezing with every breath.

"His windpipe is collapsing," Sensei said.

"What can we do?" Misako asked Wu.

"Keep him still, I'll be right back," Sensei said, walking his room.

Misako turned, seeing Cole disappear over a sand dune. He slid to a stop, just out of Misako's view, finding Nya pinned under Morro and Zane with an arrow to his head by Soul Archer. He looked around frantically for something to do, a way to save them.

"Focus Cole," he told himself. "You can do this."

He concentrated on his element and his ghost abilities. He managed to form a layer of mech like armor made completely out of his own element. Morro froze, looking at him with a look of uncertainty on his face. Nya managed to slip out from under him, freeing herself. Soul Archer turned, his aim now on her, allowing Zane to spin and take him out with his aeroblade. Morro realized his mistake after it was too late to take it back. Nya had a water orb ready with Lloyd standing beside her, Zane had his aeroblade drawn and aimed at Morro and Cole just looked really threatening to Morro.

"You're surrounded, Morro," Cole said. "And out numbered. Give up."

"Never," Morro said.

Cole disassembled his layer or earth armor, revealing his aeroblade ready to throw at Morro. Morro knew he was surrounded, but he wasn't going to give up. He didn't feel Kai fighting his possession like he was when the fight started.

"Bring it on, ninja," Morro said.

Cole was the first to strike, throwing his blade when Morro's back was turned. He cut Kai's arm as Morro flew out at the last second. Kai cried out in pain, falling to the ground and holding his arm.

"Kai!" Cole cried, running to him.

Morro cackled evilly, only for Nya to spray him with water while he wasn't paying attention to her. Nya exhaled, running to her injured brother.

"I'm so sorry, Kai," Cole said.

"It's not your fault," Kai said. "You did what you thought was best."

"But I hurt you," Cole insisted.

"According to my calculations, it's only a small cut and will heal quickly," Zane said. "Or at least that's what PIXAL says."

Kai smiled, Lloyd and Nya lifting him to his feet. Morro was gone, the team was back together as they walked away from the battle scene with a victory against Morro. They arrive back on the Bounty, seeing Misako with Jay, who was awake with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Jay, you're alright," Lloyd cheered.

"Yeah," Jay croaked.

He coughed a slight bit.

"Don't speak," Misako told him.

"Did Sensei give him something?" Zane asked Misako.

"Healing Tea," Sensei said, walking out with a pot of tea. "Morro did a far amount of damage to Jay's vocal chords and windpipe, but he'll recover in time."

"As long as someone can keep his mouth shut," Misako turned to him, smiling.

Jay grinned, shrugging.

"Looks like someone still has their sense of humor," Kai laughed.

"Sensei, you wouldn't happen to have a magical tea to heal Kai's arm, would you?" Nya asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Sensei replied. "But I can take him to my room and we can dress your wound, Kai. If you'd follow me."

Kai nodded, following Sensei away from the team, Nya close behind him. Lloyd sat beside Jay, who sipped his tea again.

"Besides the voice, are you feeling alright?" Cole asked Jay.

Jay nodded, smiling. Jay motioned to the door Kai went into, trying to ask Cole if Kai was alright.

"Kai's only got a small cut," Zane said. "He should be fine as long as it doesn't get infected. Sensei should be able to take care of it."

Jay nodded, smiling. Everything was slowly returning to normal for the ninja. Lloyd and Kai were both back with the team, Nya was mastering her element with time, Cole was adjusting to life as a ghost and everyone was recovering from Morro. For them, all was peaceful again. And as Sensei once told them, yesterday is gone, tomorrow is yet to come, let's just worry about today. And that's what they did.

 _ **Alright, so that ended quicker than I thought it would. I still plan on taking a break from uploading to finish planning out my next story, and which one of the two I'm planning I will write. I will probably put up a poll shortly after this goes up, seeing which one you guys would like more and go with that one.**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


End file.
